Your FFKHOther Experience Parts 1 & 2
by Whyareallthegoodnamesgone
Summary: Well, I figured I would transfer my story from Quizilla to here, so what better place to start then with chapter 1...and 2.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Parts 1 & 2

Basic Info: Your name will be whatever you would like, and it will be presented as ≈≈≈≈, you look however the **** you wanna look, and you are around 15-16, and going into 10th grade. You lived in Midgar your whole life, only leaving for vacations and things like that. You lived alone with your mother, your father was in prison for a crime he committed against your family when you were much younger; it was believed that he nearly killed your mother and did kill your bother, though his body was never found. He was to spend much of his life in jail now.

Your mother met a man who was visiting the city last year, and as time went by they were beginning to become more and more serious in their relationship. He recently proposed to her, and asked if she, and you, could move to Traverse Town. After giving it some thought, your mother decided that it would be best for you both to move away from Midgar and go live with Basch and his son. His son was a few years older than you were, but from the conversations you had had on the phone with him, you could tell that he was going to be easy to get along with, and very accepting. Basch, however, you weren't so sure of. He seemed like a nice enough man to you, but then so did your real father, Luxord (don't know what the hell I made him your dad, I was in 8th grade when I came up with this story, it's a little under-developed…hence why I'm rewriting it….). You decided that your mother was a grown woman and could make her own decisions, and that you should trust her and her decisions as your parent, so you gave her your consent to move. And today was moving day.

"≈≈≈≈, would you hurry it up? They're going to be here soon." Your mother fussed at you from downstairs. You clicked your suitcase closed and sighed, taking one last look around your now empty room. The movers had been by earlier that week to ship your stuff to Traverse Town, so it was just a bed now, but still, this room held a lot of memories for you. You couldn't really say that you were sad to leave, but there were things you were going to miss.

"≈≈≈≈, if you're not down here in 5 minutes-"

"They're not going to leave without us mom, calm down." You said, shutting your door probably for the last time and going to her room, where you thought she was. The only thing left in her room was a couple boxes contain your dads' old things; there wasn't really any use for them now, so they were to be left behind. Your hand moved to a thin scar on your left forearm that you had received from him when he came home from work in a drunken rage. You decided that Basch would be better, and if he wasn't…well you didn't want to think about that.

"≈≈≈≈!" she bellowed, "They're here." You sighed at her impatience, but you hurried down the stairs and out the door nonetheless.

It was dark outside, but then again, Midgar always had a gloomy look to it. The Shin-Ra power company allowed for their factories to pump all of the Mako energy fumes out into the open, polluting the air.

You threw you carp into the trunk of the Taxi then got inside, sitting in the backseat next to your mother. She looked out at the old house, and seemed much sadder than you would have expected, but you supposed she did live there all her life. You began to think about how you never really got to say goodbye to one of your best friends, and how you wished that you didn't have to leave so late at night. You were looking out at the dark city, when you heard your mother let out a sight.

"Excited?" you asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Of course, I'm just a little nervous about flying…" she said. You nodded, knowing she was terrified of gummi ships, despite them being the fastest and more comfortable way to fly.

After a few more minutes of driving, the cab pulled up to the landing docks outside of town. You got out and took your stuff from the back as you looked at the ship that was waiting at your platform. You walked over, forgetting about your mother completely, and stared up at the ship. A smile formed at your lips as you heard your mother groan at the thought of getting on. The main hatch of the ship began to open, releasing a ramp that lead into the ship, the ramp came down near your head, making your mother shriek and you just turned to look at her, her nerves bout flying were turning her into an overbearing mother again. You were about to turn to walk up the ramp, which landed right at your feet due to your standing unreasonably close to it, when someone grabbed you in a head lock, and began to ruffle your hair.

"Well now, you're a brave one aren't you, kiddo." He said, swinging you around a little.

"Cid, you let her go." Your mother scolded, walking up to him with a stern finger wag.

"well alright then," he said kneeing you in the back of the knee, making you stumble backwards. You landed on your butt on the ramp, but because of the incline you didn't really fall that far.

"And just who is that?" you asked, as the rather strange man bounced off to get the luggage.

"That is going to be your new uncle, Cid." Your mother explained, walking up the ramp into the ship.

"Seems like he's buckets of crazy." You mumbled, more to yourself than anyone, but you got an answer nonetheless.

"You get used to him." you turned around at the unfamiliar voice, but smiled instantly as you recognized the guy you were looking at to be Cloud.

You stood up and looked him over saying "It's nice to finally meet you in person." He was around 6'1, with light blonde hair and clear blue eye's. He agreed, saying that he came along with Cid to make sure your transition to Traverse Town was a smooth one, when he was interrupted by a voice coming form within the ship, "Hey Cloud, what's taking so long?"

"Will you shut up?" Cloud called back.

"Who's that?" you asked, trying to peak around Cloud.

"No one special." He said shaking his head.

"No one special!" the voice returned again, this time sounding overly hurt. "You have got to be the single biggest jacka—oh, well hello there." said a guy an inch or so taller than Cloud with jet-black hair and striking blue eyes. "I'm Zack," he began extending a hand to you, you put yours out, ready to shake his saying "≈≈≈≈" but Cloud intercepted Zack's hand and began to squeeze it, you saw Zack's cheeks puff up as he tried to fight the pain.

"Back off man." Cloud threatened.

"What?" Zack fussed.

"What do you mean 'what,' can I take you nowhere without you trying to get a girl?" he said releasing Zack's hand.

"Just what are you implying?" Zack cradled his hand.

"You are the absolute biggest manwhore I have ever met—"

"Wha—manwhore!" you couldn't help but chuckle at them, here were two big, strong, intense looking guys acting like 8 year olds.

"Yes, manwhore."

"Hey now—" Zack warned, when Cloud interrupted him.

"What about Cissnei?" Cloud taunted, causing Zack to turn into an even bigger child.

"What about her?"

"Aren't you two…?"

"No!"

Cloud snickered "whadya do this time?"

"It's not like that, she dumped me for Angeal, saying she wanted an older, more mature man." he said, crossing his arms.

"She doesn't think that you are mature?" you interjected.

"It's more that fact that he's an idiot." Cloud said.

"Ouch." You smirked at him.

"You…you are mean." Was all he could come up with.

You smiled, finding yourself having much more fun then you thought you would already. Cloud laughed and said something about looks not having anything to do with it, and when you asked what he meant he explained, "Well you see Angeal's this big huge guy who—"

"Looks like a gorilla." Zack huffed.

"He's just big…and a little harry." Cloud mused.

"So? What's wrong with that? Especially if he's 'mature.'" You stated, with a dreamy hint in your voice. Zack tilted his head at you and chuckled nervously, and Cloud smirked, catching on to you right away.

"He sounds appealing enough." You continued.

"You…you serious?" Zack asked, as Cloud led you into the ship.

"What's wrong Fair, afraid of a little competition?" Cloud said smugly.

"Competition?" you questioned in unison, you were vaguely surprised, and Zack sounded more like he was accepting a challenge. You looked over at Zack and he smiled at you.

"I have to put my stuff away." You said, turning away, feeling your face heat up. Boys didn't make you nervous, your best friend form home was a boy...but this, this was just ridiculous.

"Now what in tarnation's are you doing standing around?" Cid yelled, whacking Zack upside the head with a rather large wooden pole. "Get to work." he commanded, and Zack sighed and took off towards the engine room. "and you," he said, turning to Cloud, "help the poor girl with her stuff." He poked at Cloud with his pole now.

As Cloud shuffled off to deal with your trunk, Cid walked you over to and put an arm around you as he showed you around the ship, "This is the bridge, or the operating room," he said, and you noted the control panel and all the brightly colored buttons and nobs. You saw Zack was on the ground fiddling with some wires under the steering unit. "The adults will be staying up here while you kiddies sit in that back room there." you saw your mom sitting in one of the chairs up by the controls looking extremely uncomfortable, but she was trying to distract herself by making pleasant conversation with Zack.

You went into the back room and saw that Cloud was already inside sitting down. You joined him, and soon enough Cid popped his head in and told you that everything was ready for take off. Zack then entered the room and plopped down opposite cloud. "So, what are you the maintenance boy?" you asked, wondering why he was there.

"Hardly…" Cloud mumbled.

"Well, in a way." Zack shrugged.

"He saw a picture of you and insisted on coming."

"I just wanted to meet the new addition to the Strife family. And I gotta say, the picture did you no justice." He winked. You hid your face, and blush, by putting on the hoodie you had been carrying around on.

"Shut up Zack." Cloud said, closing his eyes.

"I have also volunteered to be your tour guide once we land." Zack continued.

"Tour guide?" You repeated.

"That's right, I'm going to show you all around our beloved Traverse Town." He beamed at you.

"A tour…with Zack…all day long…and all alone…the more I think about this, the less I like it." Cloud said crossing his arms. Zack huffed, and held up a fist jokingly.

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"I mean I might just want Yuffie to tag along."

"Yuffie?" you both questioned, you just not know who she was, Zack sounding disgusted.

"Well maybe not Yuffie."

"Oh come on, you don't trust me?" You asked, elbowing him lightly.

"Yeah you." He was eyeing Zack, who then turned on the puppy eyes.

"Come on man! I've been your best friend since diapers, do you honestly think that I would-"

"Yes!" Cloud interrupted.

"Well, I am insulted." He said crossing his arms.

"Who says I need a guide anyway?" you mused, thinking it might be more fun just to go exploring.

"Well you can only wander around for so long without getting lost." Zack said.

"Besides, your mother tells me you have a terrible sense of direction." Cloud said rather mischievously.

"Was that a threat?" you asked, narrowing one eye.

"Come on Cloudy, we don't need a babysitter." Zack half begged.

Cloud sighed, "okay, fine, I won't give you a babysitter. I'll just have a friendly tour assistant go with you."

"A friendly—Cloud I hate you." Zack fussed.

"I still don't get why I need a tour." You mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure its tons of fun for you."

Cloud chuckled. "Not if our little friend has anything to say about it." He stood up and walked over to the window, pulled out his phone and scrolled through it. Zack stood up and walked over to him, trying to get a look at who he was texting.

"Cloud do you really have to do this?" you asked, getting up yourself, thinking that now another person was going to be dragged into your little tour.

"I'm just trying to keep this guy off you ≈≈≈≈." He said, putting his phone away.

"Off me? He's not going to jump me. And besides, I can handle myself just fine thank you very much.

"I don't know," Zack said, grabbing you from behind in a bear hug, lifting your feet off the ground and squeezing you. "it's a tempting jump." It was then that you realized just how strong this guy was. He was a good bit taller then you, sure, but you didn't think that he was strong enough to crush you like it was nothing.

You decided to play along, saying "oh no you don't," and elbowed him in the ribs, then slipped away from his grasp.

"Well played." Cloud said, watching Zack hold his stomach.

"Maybe you don't need anyone with you after all." Zack said, eyeing you closely.

"I wouldn't say that but…"

A voice then came over the intercom, saying, "why don't you kiddies get some rest, we're not going to be there for a while. Someone forgot to bring along some extra fuel, so we can't warp our way there."

"Hey old man, it's not my fault! You didn't tell me to bring any spare things!" Zack yelled.

"No one said it was your fault Fair!" Cid yelled back.

"You just did!" "Pop a squat and shut up Zackiepoo." Cid bellowed.

"At any rate," Cloud said, leading you back to another room, "He's right, we should sleep." The room had four beds in it, already made and comfy looking.

"Dibs!" you and Zack both yelled at the same time, jumping on the middle left bed.

"Well it looks like we're just going to have to share." He said, with the cheeky-est smile you had ever seen. Cloud chucked the shoe he just took off at Zack, nailing him in the back of the head.

"You learn to ignore him." Cloud said, rolling over. You were about to get up out of bed when Zack popped up and hopped into he bed to the right of you, Cloud in the leftmost.

After a few minutes, you heard Zack start to snore lightly, and you rolled over to face Cloud, who was staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Cloud?" You asked lightly.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking over at you.

"Who did you have in mind for the whole 'friendly tour assistant?'"

"Hmm, well I was only joking, but Zack seems to have taken and interest in you, so I might have someone else go…"

"Got anyone special in mind?"

"You don't know him." "just give me a name at least?"

"Fine, but you have to promise not to tell Zack."

"Kay." You said with a nod.

"His name is Zexion, he's a bit of a quiet guy, but I'm sure you will like him just fine. Maybe it will show you that not everyone from this town is as crazy as Zack is." you smiled, and laid back down, falling asleep within the next 10 minutes.

Sooner than you would have liked, you found you were being shaken gently awake by rough, but warm hands. You were hoping that by turning away, the hands shaking you would just go away. No such luck. The hands came back, even stronger this time, and pulled you up. You knocked them away and rubbed your eyes, standing up. You apparently stood up too fast, and felt all the blood rush from your head, giving you the dizzies. You closed your eyes and waited for everything to settle, when the ship lurched and your feet got tangled, you stumbled forward and nearly fell to the floor.

The same hands that woke you up caught you and pulled you back up to your feet by the shoulders.

"Well, looks like someone's not a morning person." A cheery male voice said.

"Uh…Zack?" you asked, the way he was holding you by the shoulders, you couldn't see who was holding you, the voice gave it away though. "it's too early for all this…" you said, rubbing the side of your face.

"It's nearly noon." He chuckled.

You stretched, "and I was having the best dream too."

"What about?" you smiled, conjuring up a plan.

"About you, of course." You said, turning to him.

His interest picked up, "Is that so? What happened?"

"Hmm, what was it that happened?" you said, taunting him.

"Come on, tell me!" he fussed, bending down to meet your eyes. You shrugged, still smiling like the devil. He turned, taking you with him, then pushing you up against the side of the ship.

"Zack!" you gasped, and you heard Cloud call out his name too.

"What do you think you're doing to my little sister?"

Zack straightened up a little so he wasn't so close to your face, and said, "Trying to get information."

"If that's how it's going to be I'm glad I called him to join the tour."

"Him? Him who?" Zack asked, looking over his shoulder, still keeping you pinned to the wall.

"Never mind, what kind of information?" Cloud asked.

"Apparently she had a dream about me." He said with a cocky smile.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah but she's stalling." He said, turning back to you.

"Zack, step back." Cloud said, causing Zack to look back at him.

"Hey kiddies, we're landing, you need to come have a seat." Cid said over the intercom.

"Well?" Zack asked looking at you. You ducked down, and slipped away from him, saying, "I donno, I was lying." as you left.

"What?" He called as you slipped out of the room.

You sat down and strapped yourself in one of the seats, and Cloud sat beside you. "So where were you during my wake up call?" you asked him.

"I was making a call to your babysitter." He said as Zack came into the room.

"All ready for landing, take us into the dock." He said sitting down.

"The dock? There's no landing station?" you asked, dumbfounded.

Zack and Cloud just laughed at you. "Oh, city folk." Zack said.

"Traverse Town is just a little bit too small for all that." Cloud said as Cid landed the ship.

"Hey Cloud, just who the hell is coming with us?"

"You'll see."

"I hate you sometimes."

"It's what you get for…you know what? Never mind."

"≈≈≈≈ do you know who it is?"

"Only his name." you replied.

"What is it? Who is it? Come on, come on, come on! Tell me!"

"Someone's a little bit eager." you said.

"Maybe he's upset he has to be watched." Cloud said, catching Zack's eyes.

"Shut up." Zack fussed.

The ship landed with a bit of a jolt, "Alright kiddies, we're here." Cid said, and you got up and walked out to the ramp to exit the ship.

"Thanks for the ride old man." Zack said, about to follow you down the ramp, when Cid called him back.

"ZACK! Get your scrawny ass back in here and help unpack, then you can refuel, then wash this puppy up, then give her a good vacuuming."

"Ooo, sorry, I'd love to help, but I have to give little ≈≈≈≈ here a tour, you'll just have to get Gippal to do it."

"fine then, CLOUD! You get 'er done." He said.

"What? You have got to be kidding me. Absolutely not."

"It needs doing son, don't worry, I'll get Gippal to join in later, I'll even pay you."

"WHAT? You never pay me!" Zack fussed.

"That's because you don't do a good job. Just get going." He said.

"This is bullsh*t." you heard cloud mumble as you and Zack exited the ship.

"So who's Gippal?" you asked as you both walked down the ramp.

"Only my best freeeend." Zack said in a goofy voice. You laughed and he smiled saying "you'll meet him soon enough, I'm sure."

"Okay then." You said, taking in your first look at Traverse Town. The houses were made of stone and wood and the sun was shining brightly. Then you noticed a guy sitting on a crate that was nearby reading a book. He lowered the book and stood up. He had bluish-sliver hair that covered one of his eyes.

"Are you ≈≈≈≈?" he asked.

"At your service." you replied.

"On the contrary, I am at your service, Cloud has asked that I accompany you."

"You must be—"

"Zexion! What?" Zack said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Fair." Zexion clapped his book shut.

"Zexy." Zack said, matching Zexions tone of displeasure.

You could tell by this little exchange that this was going to be an interesting tour.


	2. Chapter 3

So we had just begun your tour of Travers Town with Zack and Zexion. The two had already been getting into an argument, but you didn't really mind, or even pay attention to them, you were busy eyeballing your new home. You were walking a good bit ahead of them, and saw that you were about to enter into "District 2," and you figured maybe this town worked something like Midgar, that it was divided up into sectors. There wasn't much to District 1, it seemed to be just the ship landing docks, a restaurant, and a few shops. You looked back to see if Zack and Zexion were coming, but they were still a good ways behind you. You decided to go on without them and entered the next district. You went through the doors, then down some steps, and found yourself looking at quaint little fountain. You decided to wait for Zack and Zexion there, and you kneeled beside the fountain, examining the designs in the stained glass around the fountain.

You had just sat down, done looking at the fountain, when someone yelled, "look out!"

You looked, you just didn't react. A boy with spikey brown hair was head strait for you. By the time you had stood up to get out of the way, he crashed into you and you landed in the fountain.

"Of course…" you said, holding your now sopping wet hair out of your eyes.

"Sora, just what are you doing?" Zack said to the boy who hit you, pulling him out of the fountain by the hood of his jacket. The boy chuckled and shrugged, apologizing.

"Sora!" a voice called from a few yards away, you turned and saw a blonde boy running over.

"I told you not to leave the distric-oh, Zack, Zexion, I was just teaching him to ride when he…I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was over here." he said.

"don't apologize to Zack." Zexion said, gesturing to you, still sitting in the fountain, watching the scene play out.

"Oh!" Blondie exclaimed, seeing you and stepped into the fountain to help you up. "I'm so sorry." He said, extending a hand to you, "he's never really learned how to stop, and he's really clumsy, and we didn't think there was anyone over here, oh, your all wet aren't you. I'm sorry." He was talking very quickly.

"Hey, you're okay, right?" the boy Zack was holding said.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just wet." You said taking the blonde boys hand, and getting to your feet. The boy then fished the skateboard out of the water and then turning to you, a little surprised. "You sure?"

"Huh, most people would have hit me." Sora said, shaking out of Zack's grasp, "You must be new here."

"She is, this is Cloud's sister, so play nice, or deal with him." Zack said,

"And ≈≈≈≈, get out of there." He said to you noticing you were still in the fountain.

"Ah." You mused, realizing that you were indeed still standing in the fountain with the strange blonde boy.

"≈≈≈≈, was it?" he asked, getting out of the water with you. "I'm Roxas, and this is my brother Sora." He said.

"Nice to meet you." You said while ringing out your hair.

"Sorry again." Sora said, then he brightened up, "Hey I know, you're going to school here now right? I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I'll bring you a special treat for lunch, okay?"

"It's really okay—"

"Just take him up on this, it'll be easier." Roxas said.

You smiled and nodded, "Okay then. I'll be expecting it."

"You got it."

Zack then grabbed you, and began to walk off with you. "Sorry kids, but we're on an important mission right now." he said, not even turning to look at them.

"Mission?" Sora questioned as you got further away.

"Alright…" Roxas said.

"Goodbye then." Sora waved. Zexion, who had sat down and been reading, got up and followed behind you both.

"Will you both slow down?" Zexion called, trailing behind you and Zack. You two had been talking, and arguing and laughing, and didn't really notice Zexion falling behind.

"Sorry." You apologized stopping and waiting.

"It's not your fault, he could come up here and join our conversation, but then he never really talks to anyone."

"That's not true, I just don't talk to you because I don't like you."

"Makes sense to me." You said.

Zack turned to you, "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"I only meant you're two very different people. And if I was him, I wouldn't talk to you either."

"Well thanks a lot." He said, turning his back on you.

You laughed and jumped up on his back, piggyback style, saying "well if you weren't such a prat all the time." He began to spin around, causing you to cling tightly to him.

"Okay, you win, you win." you surrendered, pulling your arms away form him, he spun one last time, and since you weren't holding on, you fell to your butt.

Zack laughed at you, but Zexion knelt down beside you, asking if you were okay, saying "you really have been falling down constantly today."

You shook your head saying "Really, this is pretty typical of me." Zexion didn't accept that answer, he pulled you up to your feet and kept a hand on your shoulder until he was sure that you could stand on you own.

"Hey come on," Zack pulled at you and Zexion, saying "lets go, we don't have all day…well we do, but that is besides the point."

"okay then. Lead on." You said, jumping back up on his back as he led you into the next district, buy now you were at the 4th.

****Elsewhere****

Roxas and Sora watched as you left with Zack and Zexion.

"Man I feel stupid." Sora sighed.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"I just knocked the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life into a fountain."

Roxas laughed, "yeah, she was pretty huh?"

"Whats that? I thought you liked namine?"

"Nah man, she's into Tidus now...I don't know, she was always a little too…nice for my tastes. What about you, don't you like Kairi?"

"Are you kidding me? She like, throws herself at me and Riku. It's...gross."

Roxas chuckled, saying "Well we should be going. I said we'd meet Hyner, Pence, Olette, Namine, Riku, and Kairi in the third district."

"You mean you offered to go and meet Kairi? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to go se everyone, and it would only figure that Kairi will show up. Especial since you and Riku are going to be there."

"That's not funny."

"It really is."

"Well I'm sure Namine will be happy to see you. "

"Shut up." Roxas said before jumping on his skateboard and rolling away.

"Hey! wait up!" Sora called jumping on his own skateboard.

****Back to you*****

"And this over here is the library, where the weird-o's like Zexion hang out."

"Like who?" you asked poking your head over his shoulder, he was still giving you a piggy back ride. The guy had endurance, you gave him that much.

"Guys like Genesis and Vincent. Not particularly nice people. The library's not the most fun place to be."

"Just because you don't know how to read past a third grade level…" Zexion started.

"Hey—"

"Tell me about them." You interrupted, trying to keep them from fighting.

"Well Vinny kinda hangs out with everyone, Yuffie has a crush on him, so he'll hang out with us occasionally."

"And Genesis?"

"total bookworm."

"Shut up Zack. Genesis is the son of the library owner, and Vincent is actually very good friendz with Cloud."

"Could we go in and meet them?" You asked, "you know, if they're in there?"

"Come on ≈≈≈≈." Zack whined.

"Come on you, I wanna get to meet everyone sooner rather then later." He gave you his best puppy eyes, but you were adamant.

"What do you think Zexy?"

You heard him groan at Zack's calling him that yet again, but he said, "it sounds fine to me."

"Right then." You said, jumping off Zacks back and going up the steps to the main entrance, you reached for the door but it was locked. Zack followed you up, but stopped when his phone went off.

"Hello? Yeah, she's fine. Cloud! Come on, I didn't….I'll be right back ≈≈≈≈." He said walking off. You looked back at Zexion, who's phone also when off.

"Hello? Yes Cloud…Zack? You made him three way call me? No, I mean, everything's fine…hold on a moment." He said to you and walked off as well.

With nothing better to do, you tried the door again. As it was 5 seconds ago, it was still locked. You sat flustered on the ground, a little bit in front of the door. the door then swung open and nailed you in the back.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't see you there." A smooth male voice said.

"Oh, no I'm sorry, I chose a poor place to sit." You said, turning around, and were greeted with a hand in your face.

"Up we go." He said, hinting that he was trying to help you up.

"Right, thank you." You said, smiling at him. he had reddish brown hair, and soft blue eyes, he was wearing a red jacket and holding a book in his other hand.

"My name is Genesis, I haven't seen you around here." He said, kissing your hand and bowing lightly.

"Oh…well yeah, you wouldn't have seen me before. I'm new, my mother is soon to marry a man named Basch."

"Well I must say that it is nice to see a new face around here, especially one so beautiful." He said, causing your fcheeks to heat up. 'what's wrong with these guys?' you wondered, thinking the guys back home were never this bold.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zack called, coming up the stairs.

"Oh, Zack, hello." Genesis said, every unenthusiastically.

"Genesis, what's going on?" A deep male voice asked from inside.

"Oh sweet god no." Zack said.

"What?" you asked turning to the library door. A large, large guy was standing there.

"Well hello there." He said, and Zack groaned, mumbling "here we go."

"I'm Angeal, a pleasure to meet you." he said holding out a hand.

Zack grabbed his hand instead and said "This is Clouds little sister."

"Oh, you must be ≈≈≈≈."

"Genesis, Angeal, good to see you." Zexion said, walking up to where you were all congregated.

"Zexion, what are you doing with Zack?" Genesis asked.

"Cloud asked me to join with him while he shows ≈≈≈≈ around." You rubbed the back of your head, embarrassed that you had to be lead around town and babysat at the same time.

"Perhaps you would like to stay here, and I will take your place?" Angeal offered.

"That sounds excellent, I have grown quite tired of Fair."

"Oh come on Zex, you don't mean that." Zack fussed.

Zexion looked at you, asking for your input. "What ever you want." You said and he nodded, saying "farewell then."

"bye." You waved, and he went inside.

"I suppose I will see you some time in the future then. Farewell" Genesis said, going inside as well.

Zexion walked into the library and sat down in a chair sighing.

"What's wrong?" Genesis asked sitting down across form him setting copy of Loveless down on the table.

"That was the worst morning I've had in a long time."

"How so? you spent it with a very attractive girl."

"Yes, but Fair was there."

"That's true. Well it couldn't have been that bad."

"It wasn't all bad. ≈≈≈≈ is quite enjoyable. She's brimming with energy, but not in an annoying Sora or Yuffie way."

"She sounds interesting." "she is going to school with us. but she is a grade below us."

"So she's a sophomore?"

"Yes, but I could tell she is very smart. She might just be in a few of our classes."

"Well then, thats something to look forward to."

"Not if Fair is there. You should have seen him. He was all over her."

"That's just who he is, but could you tell if she likes him?"

"I...I can't read her very well. I can't guite tell what she is thinking."

"Hmm, well that's a let down."

"I suppose."

"well we'll just have to let time tell."

"Shall we get going then?" Angeal asked.

"Yeah, Zack said we could go to the market place next."

"You wish to go to the market? Right this way then." He said, walking down the stairs. Zack sighed and put his hands behind his head, sighing.

"What's wrong with you?" you asked, looking at Zack.

"Does he really have to come?"

"Cloud would be mad if he didn't."

He sighed again. "Fine…"

"What? He seems perfectly nice to me."

"Well we were 'friends' a few years ago, and i use the term very loosely, but then he stole my girlfriend only to break up with her a week later."

"At least he broke up with her, that must mean something."

"Not because of me, he broke up with her because he didn't like her voice."

"You mean she's a bad singer?"

"No, I mean her talking voice." He said and you laughed, but then realized that he wasn't kidding. "you should probably try to avoid her…and Kairi…the biggest sluts in all of Traverse Town."

""That's a little harsh. Did you date her too?" you asked.

"What? No I did not date her, absolutely not, she just likes to flirt with every, and I do mean EVERY, guy in town."

"Whatever you say." You said walking up ahead to Angeal.

"So tell me, who would you say is worse, Zack, or this Kairi?"

Angeal smiled. "you two, you both seem like little puppies to me."

"Excuse me?"

"Well there's Zack, he's as restless as a puppy, and you, you're just as bad as he is."

"Just take that as a compliment." Zack huffed, pretending like he wasn't listening apparently getting too hard.

"Well, let's see, he's dated...I'd say maybe 3 girls, since I've known him."

"And how long is that?" you asked, eyeing Zack.

"Since he was five."

"Oh…that's no fun then." You said, getting a "ha-ha." From Zack.

"What about you?" Angeal asked turning suddenly. So suddenly that you rammed into him.

"That's a little personal don't you think?"

"You just asked him, it's only fair." Zack butted in.

"Well…not it's not!"

"She's stalling."

"Maybe she's the player." Zack said.

"Hey." You hit him in the arm.

"Well, out with it."

"Hold on, what about you?" you asked Angeal.

"6." He said rather confidently.

"Slut." Zack mumbled, causing you to chuckle slightly.

"Shut up Zacky, now tell me. How many?"

"I'd rather not…" you said, backing away from him, but you bumped into Zack. He tried to grab you, but you ducked him and then ran away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Zack called running after you.

You turned some corners, went down some ally ways, and looked back behind you to see if he was still on your trail, when you ran clear into someone.

"So sorry!" you said, backing away from the tall blonde.

"Hey no problem." He said, then he examined your face, "never seen you before, you new?"

"Yeah, I am, I'm ≈≈≈≈."

"A newbie huh? I might just have to give you the grand tour."

"Sorry Gippal, I've got the tour covered." Zack said walking up beside you.

"Zackiepoo, good to see you." Gippal greeted.

"say Gippy, wanna help me out, I'm kinda stuck with Angeal, care to tag along?"

"As super fun as that sounds, I'm gonna have to say 'no'. 'Sides I'm meeting Axel and Reno here in 5."

"Axel and Reno?" you asked.

"They're some friends of ours." Gippal explained.

"Can we wait for them?" You begged Zack.

"I guess, I wouldn't mind being with people I actually like for a change."

"Say, where did Angeal go?"You asked, and Zack got an evil look in his eyes.

"Zack?" Gippal pressed.

"I told him to head out toward the 8th district, thought he'd be gone for a while going that way."

"You're terrible."

"That's Zacky for you, our little trouble maker." Gippal said, catching him in a headlock.

After a few minutes of chatting, and decided that Gippal was one of your favorite people in Traverse town, you heard two voices approaching.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

"I donno, but I don't think I mind." The two voices were very similar. Suddenly two hands landed on your shoulders, and you tensed up.

"Knock it off guys," Zack said, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Relax, we were just playing around."

"This here is Cloudy's little sister, play around at your own risk." Gippal said.

"oh, well please do accept my deepest apologies," He gestured for you to give him your name, "≈≈≈≈≈." You said, as the two red heads came out from behind you.

"Right, well I'm Reno,"

"and I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Well, anyway, do you two want to help us show her around, it's her first day here." Zack said.

"Nah, I got a date." Axel winked at you.

"I'll go, anything to avoid third wheeling on yet another one of Axel's dates." Reno sighed.

"Alright, let's get to it." you said.

"Well now, you sure are a happy little guy." Axel said.

"Normal people are nervous about meeting new people."

"Well not me, I like it here. I want to meet everyone."

"Maybe not everyone," Gippal laughed

"But we'll show you the good ones." Zack said.

"That's not nice." You scolded them.

"It's not nice but it's ture." Gippal said, "some people here are just plain nasty."

"Anyway, let's get going, lest Axel miss his date." Reno said, eying his brother.


	3. Chapter 4

You had been walked with the three of them, they were pointing out all the important and interesting things around the town to you.

"And this is the 8th sector." Gippal pulled open a large gate and you walked through looking back at Reno as he pointed to something, and you walked right into someone.

"Oof!" you groaned, knocking your nose into their back, 'I have got to stop doing that.' You thought as you apologized. "I'm sorry, I wasn't lookin—Angeal!" you gasped.

"Found her." Zack said with a sheepish look on his face.

"I have been looking for you two for over 20 minutes." He seethed.

"Well you see there was this thing,"

"And this place"

"And then this guy"

"Said this thing,"

"And then—"

"Shut up!" Angeal yelled at Zack and Gippal, who just giggled.

"Let's continue on our way," Reno said, pulling you out of the sandwich of tall you were stuck in (you were between Angeal and Zack)

"Agreed," Gippal said, "it's settled then, we'll just be on our way." Angel shook his head and walked off.

You had been walking for a little while longer when Zack's phone went off.

"Hello? Wait…what! YOU DID WHAT! Hang on, I'm coming, don't move! Wha—yeah, it's fine, she can do it on her own, don't worry, I'm coming!" He hung up his phone.

"What's going on?" You asked.

"Everything okay?" Gippal added. Zack grabbed Gippal by his shoulders and shook him.

"We have a code 15!" Gippal's eyes went wide, and Reno gasped.

"What's wrong with you guys?" you shook you head, and the next thing you knew they were all running off.

"Hey, wait up…oh whatever." You said to yourself, thinking you were pretty much done with the tour anyway.

You decided that you would go looking for Cloud, you remembered how to get back to the library, but had no idea where to go from there.

"Maybe I could just ask Genesis of Zexion? Oh, I jut don't know…" you said, out loud, there was no one around. You thought.

"Just don't know what?" a voice asked coming up from behind you.

"Talking to yourself is a little weird, ya know?" another voice said.

"Strange." A female said. You turned to face these new people, and got excited at the sight of another girl, since the minute you left home you had only met dudes.

"Hey, another girl, I was beginning to thing I was the only one." You smiled at her.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Well, you would be the only pretty one." The blonde boy with the beanie said.

"Seifer knows who's best, ya know?"

"That's me, I'm Seifer." He said.

"Well, hello Seifer, who are they?" you asked nodding at the other two.

"Rai and Fuu."

"Nice to meet you, ya know?"

"Pleasure" they said.

"Yeah, well I'm ≈≈≈≈."

"≈≈≈≈, huh? Well, tell me ≈≈≈≈, where is it your going?" Seifer asked, getting very close to you, slightly creeping you out.

"Oh, nowhere." You said, turning away from him.

He put an arm around you, "Why don't you go nowhere with us?"

You slipped his arm and shook your hands at him, "No, no, I cant, I have to meet someone here."

"Is that so?" he asked, getting closer.

"Yup, that's right." You said trying to walk off, but he circled around you and blocked your path.

"So who are you meeting? What's his name?" He pressed.

"Uh, his name? His name…is…"

"Riku. Seifer, piss off." A boy with silver hair said.

"Riku?" Seifer mumbled.

"What do you want, ya know?" Rai asked, getting in the boy's face.

"I'm meeting up with my friend. You go a problem with that?" he said, getting right back in Rai's face.

"Yeah, like I said, I was meeting Riku here, and now that he's here, we can just be on our way." You said, grabbing this 'Riku's' arm, and pulling him along through that gate that Gippal had opened earlier, not wanting to see him get in a fight with those guys.

"See you later gorgeous…lamer." Seifer called after you. Riku turned back and gave him the finger and you just laughed nervously.

As soon as those three were out of sight, you stopped.

"Whew! Thank you so much." You said to him.

"No problem, Seifer is kind of a pervert. Just watch out for him. By the way, in case you hadn't guessed, I'm Riku. Are you new here?" he asked you, turning to look at you for the first time. His eyes were a stunning aqua color that stood out intensely against his hair.

"Yeah, I just moved here with my mom for her engagement to a man named Basch."

"Oh, so you're Cloud's little sister then?"

"I guess I am now."

"So, will I be seeing you at school on Monday?" "Yeah…school." you groaned, your mother let you spend your summer vacation in Midgar, and moved at the last minute possible so you could spend as much time as possible with your old friends.

"Don't worry, it's not so bad. What grade are you in?"

"I'm going into 10th, you?"

He leaned on the wall you were standing by with his hands in his pockets and said "same here. It's a shame though, so is Seifer." He said casually.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself." You said.

He laughed, "You can? Like you did back there?"

"I just met them, I didn't want to make an enemy on my first day." You argued.

"Right." He smirked.

"I can take care of myself, I am tougher then I look."

"Careful now, you might just break a nail." He joked, and you hit him in the arm, not full force, but not lightly either.

"Ow, that did hurt." he complained with a smile. You could tell that you were going to be good friends. You two had been talking for a few minutes when you heard a voice yell "Oh Riku!"

It was a shrill girly voice, and you thought back to what Zack had said about Cissnei having an irritating voice, maybe this was Cissnei. You saw a girl with red hair walking over to you both.

"Oh, hey…Kairi." He said sighing, "damnit, looks like she found me." He whispered to you as she walked over to you. You chuckled, then felt a sharp little plastic nail poking at your shoulder, you turned to look at her and she cleared her throat.

"Ahem, what do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend?" You and Riku both asked.

"I'm sorry, it's not like that, we were just talking." You explained.

"Save it." she said, crossing her arms.

"Aren't you dating Sora?" Riku asked, sounded annoyed.

"You're dating Sora?" you asked, thinking that such a nice guy couldn't possible go out with this girl.

"No, no, of course not. I'm going out with both of them….so back off!"

"Whoa, okay, I'm back, I'm off." You said, holding your hand up.

"Good." She said, eyeing you form top to bottom. She then looked back at Riku and said "Riku, come shopping with me, I need a big strong guy to help me carry everything."

"No." he responded simply.

"Wha—no? Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Go away please." He said, kicking off the wall he was leaning on, so he was standing.

"Why? So you can be alone with this…this…hussy?"

"Hussy?" you almost laughed, while she wasn't nice, she wasn't half as bad as the kids from where you were from. Nonetheless, you stood at full height too, and looked down at her, she was a good 5 inches shorter then you, and though it didn't really seem like it, she was intimidated and backed off.

"Fine then. I'll just get Sora to do it. He's the better boyfriend anyway." And with that she stormed off.

"Sheesh." You said as she walked away.

"God I hate her." Riku said, rubbing his eyes with one hand as though he had a head ach.

"She seems…well…"

"Possessive?"

"More like-"

"Slutty?"

"No, it's kinda-"

"Whoreish?"

"More like-"

"Preppy?"

"I guess." You said laughing at his choice of adjectives.

"Hey ≈≈≈≈!" someone called.

"Huh?" you looked over and saw Cloud over at the entrance to this district.

"I need to head over to the school and get your enrollment all squared away."

"Cloud! I'm sorry, I meant to go find you but-"

"No worries. Riku, will you take ≈≈≈≈ to my house for me?" Cloud asked as he headed through the district towards the school.

"Sure thing." Riku answered.

"Great, ≈≈≈≈, our parents went to Radiant Garden to look at wedding churches. They'll be back sometime later in the week."

"Okay, what time will you be back?" you asked.

"Who knows? The head of admissions is a little…well it's Goofy, so it could be a little while."

"Goofy?" you asked Riku as Cloud walked away.

"Well, King Mickey is the founder of this world, and since he is the one who banished the darkness, they allowed him to do whatever he wanted with this place, no one knows why, but he made his first priority the school here….why he put Goofy in charge of anything beats me, but I digress."

"What are you talking about?" you asked, never hearing anything about this world and it's problems with the darkness.

"Ancient history. Nothing to worry about, so long as the king is here."

"Right-o." you said, and he shook his head at you, saying something about foreigners having no apparition for the past. You just shrugged.

"So let's go see this house of mine." You said. "I don't really know where it is, my tour was cut short…" you said.

"Cut short? What do you mean?"

"Well I don't really know. Zack just kind of…ran off." You mused.

"Zack? As in Zack Fair? I guess if you're Cloud's sister you would know who he was. " "Well Cloud did say they were good friends, but never mind that. Do you know where my house is?"

"Oh yeah, it's huge." He said.

After walking for a few minutes, you came to a more suburban part of the town. He lead you down some streets, then you were face to face with a mansion of house, at least four stories high.

"This over here is my house," he said, pointed to the house to the right of yours, "and the one beside mine is Sora and Roxas' house. You were still trying to take in the scale of your house. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you at school, look for me in morning homeroom, in the auditorium. 10th grade has homeroom first thing in the morning, 11th is right after that, then 12th is before lunch, and 9th at the end of the day."

"Okay, first thing Monday morning then?"

"See you then." He said, lifting his hand in goodbye as he walked to his own house.

"See you." You said, waving after him.

You headed down the driveway to your new house, when you were distracted by music coming from behind you. You saw that on the porch of the house across the street from you was a boy with sandy blonde hair, playing a rather large instrument. You were about to walk over and introduce yourself to him, when you heard your name being called from your house.

"Hey, get your scrawny butt in here."

"Zack?" you turned back to your front door, where you saw him standing inside the doorframe. "Hey, thanks for ditching me earlier." You said to him, elbowing at him as you walked inside.

"Well you see Axel took his date down to see the gumi ships, and they just happened to trash one of Cid's ships. So rather than get my ass handed to me, I went to go help clean up." You shook your head at him.

"You couldn't have just made him clean it up?"

"He would have blamed me!"

"You didn't have to leave me."

"Well Gippal and I are both his assistants during the summer, and Reno had to pick up after is brother, it was only fair."

"What about Angeal?"

"Are you kidding me? I wasn't going to leave you alone with him. Please ≈≈≈≈, I'd rather you not be raped."

"Zack!" You gasped, hitting him lightly.

"Just kidding, jeeze."

"So, you work for Cid then? That why he hates you?" you taunted, and Zack pushed you lightly.

"No, he just pays piss poor and works us to the bone. And it's a good humored hate, if you know what I mean." You shook your head and pushed past him, taking a look inside. The first thing that caught your eye was the grand staircase. It met at the bottom, but split into 2 as it ran up. You saw a sitting area with a large TV just off to the side of the door, and a long hallway leading off somewhere. Looking the other way, you saw a large hall that lead into a kitchen area.

"Any idea where my room is?" you asked Zack as he sunk down into the large leather chair in that little sitting area.

"It's around." He said, not being very helpful.

"You just going to sit down here?"

"Sure am, smalls."

"Smalls?" you repeated, halfway up the stairs. You shook your head one last time as you walked up stairs and off in the direction he pointed. You saw that down the hall he point were over 10 doors.

"Zack? Help me out here." You called over the banister.

"What is it smalls?" he said, getting comfy in the chair.

"Just come here." You fussed and he groaned and got up, then made his way over to you.

"What is it?" he asked, adding as much annoyance to his voice as he could, but you could tell he was happy to be there.

"Where are the bedrooms?" you asked

"Well, your problem would be that you're not on the right floor." He said, leading you up another flight of stairs.

"Right this way." He said, leading you along. "Okay, so this is clouds room, so yours must be around here."

You opened one door and found a bathroom and sighed.

"Here we are!" he said, looking into a room that seemed to suit you.

You poked your head in, "Wow, it's all here. Who unpacked it all?" you questioned, stepping into your new room, it was much bigger than your old room, so your stuff didn't feel quite so cluttered now.

"I donno, Basch is a rich guy, he probably has his ways."

"Cool." You nodded, walking over to the bed and plopping down. It was just like you remembered it being. "I think it's time for a nap." You said, burying your face in your favorite pillow.

"Alright then, don't mind me." He said, sitting over in the chair at your desk.

"What are you doing?" you asked, glaring up at him.

"Cloud told me to keep an eye on you." He said, picking up a book.

"While I nap?" you asked, annoyed with him.

"Even while you nap." He said, completely unfazed.

"Unbelievable." You sighed and plopped down, giving up. You peaked through your eyelashes and saw him smiling as he watched you for a moment, then he shook his head slowly with a light laugh and returned his eyes to his book.


	4. Chapter 5

"Hey get up! Up, up! Let's go! I'm going to start singing if you don't get up!"

"Please god no…"

"Shut up Zack! Come on, up with you. Vinny sit on her."

"What?"

"Yuffie shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Will you guys just go away, I was doing just fine on my own."

"Sorry fair, orders are orders."

"It's not that bad Zack, Cloud will be back soon and then we can all go do something!"

You sat up, "The hell are you people?" you were a tiny bit grouchy.

"Oh sorry, I'm Yuffie!" a girl with short black hair said, she was sitting at the foot of your bed, she had been the one trying to wake you,

"I'm Tifa." A pretty girl with long brown hair said.

"This here is Vinny." Yuffie said, putting an arm around a guy with long dark hair.

"My name is Vincent…" he corrected her, sounding very annoyed.

"And we are your wake up call!" Yuffie chimed, unfazed by Vincent's tone.

"Sorry about all this ≈≈≈, Cloudy apparently sent backup." Zack grumbled from the corner of the room.

"It's not our fault you're trouble when it comes to ladies." Yuffie cooed, "Shut up." Zack fussed.

"Apparently he's not that bad, angel said he's only dated three girls." You said, enjoying this little scene.

"Dated maybe, but there is not a girl in town who has not suffered one of his pleas for a date."

"That's just not true." Zack defended himself, getting to his feet.

"Oh it is too." Yuffie challenged him.

"it's pretty true." Tifa agreed.

"I hate you all." Zack mumbled.

"Too bad, because we love you!" Yuffie took a flying leap into his arms bridal style. He caught her, looked down at her, realized with he did, then dropped her on her butt.

"Ouch, that hurt ya grunt!" she said, kicking him in the shins.

"Ow! You harpy!" he held his shin in both hands. Yuffie got up, pretending to walk away, but as soon as she was behind him, she jumped up on his back and began hitting him. he stumbled forward and his foot caught on your rug. He tumbled forward, his nose landing a few inches from yours. Yuffie pulled out her phone and snapped a picture as quickly as she could.

"Haha! Gotcha." Yuffie sang clapping her phone shut.

"What did you just do?" Zack asked hysterically.

"Zack get off my sister." Cloud said rather piss-a-ly from the hall.

"It's not like that at all!" he fussed.

"And in front of all these people too. What the hell is wrong with you?" Cloud said.

"Really Cloud, Yuffie pushed him onto the bed." Tifa said, getting up and walking to his side.

"Alright, fine. Whatever." He said, walking away with her.

"Where are they going?" you asked.

"They had some last minute shopping to do." Vincent said.

"Aw, I'm sorry Zacky, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Yuffie said, but he didn't respond, he was looking the other way, still red as a tomato.

"So guys, why is it dark out, it's only 5?" you asked, looking from your watch to the window.

It was completely dark out, moon and stars, everything looked as though it was midnight.

"Well this world was once lost to the darkness, but then the King blocked it out, sometimes it leaks through, and the light cant find its way here, not even the light of day." Vincent explained.

"Is that even safe?" you asked.

"As long as the king is here." Zack said, looking outside.

"Besides, even if all hell breaks loose, you've got nothing to worry about." Yuffie cooed with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" you asked and she winked at you and the glanced at Zack.

"We've got company." Vincent said, nodding to the window, where Riku was standing on the branch of a thick tree by your window.

He was about to tap on the window, when he saw that you all had noticed him.

"See what I mean?" Yuffie mused, shaking her head.

"Riku?" you asked, opening the window.

"Hey guys." He said, jumping into the room.

"We were just leaving." Yuffie said, smiling.

"No we were not." Zack said, crossing his arms.

"Yes we were!" she said, pulling him out of the room, Vincent following.

"What were they all doing here?" Riku asked.

"Being annoying." You said. Sitting back on your bed.

"Well that's Yuffie for you." He said with a shrug.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" you asked.

"Well my mom and Basch have been coworkers for years, and she made a welcoming gift for you and your mother." He said, holding out a basket with cookies and brownies. "A word to the wise, don't eat any brownies. She had me help her make them…just trust me on this one."

You laughed and picked up a brownie, broke it in half and handed one side to him.

"You can't make me." He grimaced, not wanting to take it.

"On three." You said, holding it to your mouth.

"Please no." he pleaded.

"One…" you said.

"Two.." he said, sounding like he was in pain.

"Three!" you both said, taking a bite at the same time.

It was burnt and crispy, and had the taste of unsweetened coco powder.

"It's not…too, too bad." You said, trying to chew and muster a smile.

"Please, I think I chipped a tooth." He said, taking the brownie from you and tossing it out the window. You chuckled and looked at the cookies.

"Are the cookies okay?"

"They should be, I was no where near them." He joked.

He stayed and talked with you for a few more minutes, but then he looked at his watch and said "Well, I should be heading back, see you tomorrow." He said. "see you then." And with that he climbed out the window, back over to his house.

You wondered about what you would do now, so after some thought you decided…

(special scene 1)

"Hey Riku, you sure you have to go?" you asked, before he was even out of the room.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not at all, it's just you drove everyone else away, and I don't know what to do now." you said, smiling sweetly at your backhanded comment.

"Well when you put it like that.." he said rubbing the back of his head, and pulling his leg in from the window. "Actually ≈≈≈≈, would you like to go somewhere with me?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"The roof."

"The roof?" You repeated.

He chuckled, "Yes the roof. Come on." He nodded out the window and you got up and walked over. He jumped from your window to the tree then looked back at you. You got over to the window, then raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you kidding me?" you asked, looking at the three story drop.

"Oh come on." He said, shaking his head.

"You know, I don't think I'm ready to die."

"You wouldn't die, just break a few bones or paralyze yourself." He said with a smirk. You glared at him and began to shut the window.

"No, ≈≈≈≈ come on, you'll be okay, I've got you." You opened the window back up, and sat on the windowsill. Riku held out a hand to you.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. (Aladdin O.o?)

"No, no I don't. I really don't." You said, shaking your head.

He looked at you sideways and you rolled your eyes, then pushed off the window.

"Shitshitshit." You mumbled as your feet clumsily landed on the branch. As the tree branch moved under your weight, you hit the deck and held onto the branch for dear life.

"See? That wasn't so bad." You wanted to kick him.

"Okay, okay, I've got you." He said, putting a hand on your shoulder and helping you to your feet.

"This sucks. You suck." You fussed as he pulled you along.

"Well now, you're not very lady like are you?"

"Not at all you son of—"

"Ready to jump?" he asked, by now you had crossed from one side of the tree to the other, and were now facing Riku's house. His house was a story less than yours, and directly across from your room was his roof. It wasn't too steep, so jumping over to it wouldn't be too hard. Riku skillfully made the jump, and you skillfully didn't. your foot clipped the edge of the roof, and you pin wheeled to try to keep your balance. Riku laughed and grabbed you by the strings of your hoodie, and pulled you forward.

You fell straight to your knees, and rolled over onto your back. Riku sat down next to you and laid back as well.

"When we were kids, Sora, Roxas and I would all climb that tree. The first time that he tried it, Sora fell out of it and broke his wrist."

"And that, you stupid boy, is why we stay out of trees." You said, looking up at the stars. "Wow you can see so many." Being from the city you had never really seen a sky so filled with stars.

"They're so pretty." You said.

"They're not the only thing." Riku said, scanning the sky.

"Huh?"

"What I mean is on really clear nights you can even see other worlds."

"Really? I wonder what's out there…" you looked up, trying to see if you could find any worlds out there.

"We'll know someday. I cant wait until the day I'll be able to go see things for myself."

"What's that matter? This world not big enough for you?" you asked.

He didn't answer for a minute. "Maybe…if there are other worlds out there then I want to see them."

"Of course there are other worlds out there, where do you think I'm from?" you asked. He looked over at you and nodded, a new realization in his eyes. The two of you stayed out on the roof talking for quite some time.

"so, the only teacher you really need to look out for is-≈≈≈≈? Are you sleeping?" he finally noticed that you had fallen asleep. "and they say that guys are the ones who don't pay attention." He shook his head and nudged you awake. "Come on, back to your house we go." He said. You looked up at him, then rolled over.

He chuckled at your antics and lifted you up into a sitting position. "Come on, off to bed with you." He said, pulling you to your feet. He walked you back over to the tree, and jumped into the branches. You were too tired to care really, and the fall didn't seem like such a big deal to you now. with a hop and a skip you were at your window.

"There, see? It's not so bad up here." Riku said, as he made the jump to your window. You shrugged, and made the jump yourself, you grabbed the windowsill and caught a foothold on the side of your house and you began to try to pull yourself it.

"Well, would you look at that, you don't even need my help." He said, leaning against the wall.

"I used to do things like this with one of my old friends…only our houses were much smaller…" you said, looking out your window at the ground.

He laughed a little, saying "And here I thought you would be normal."

"And just what does that mean?"

"It's certainly not an insult." He said, as he headed back to his house.

"Goodnight." You said as he began to climb the tree back to his house. "night." He said and you shut the window, and began to get ready for bed.

(Special Scene 2)

You decided to go on a little walk. You walked down the grand staircase in your house to the main entrance. You passed by the tv room where Zack Yuffie and Vincent were all sitting and talking. You snuck past them and got outside. You walked along, past Riku house and came up to another rather large three-story house. It had a kind of old Victorian look to it. you saw there were two skateboards sitting at the garage, and figured that this would be where Sora and Roxas lived. You then saw Roxas walking down the driveway, pulling a large trashcan and mumbling.

"Hello there." You said, stopping you walk to talk to him.

"Oh ≈≈≈≈, hey. How are you? Settling in okay?" he asked, dealing with the trash at the end of the curb.

"Yeah, everything has been great. Everyone seems really nice…most everyone." You said, recalling the few bad eggs.

"Oh yeah? Did you meet Kairi or something?" he said with a sly smile.

"Well, yes there was her. I cant say I'm very fond of Seifer and his little lackeys either."

He chuckled, "You had the pleasure of meeting them both in the same day? Wow, what an honor you have had."

"Not just the same day, within the same hour. Double the luck. But anyway, is Sora alright? I don't think I ever got the change to ask him." You asked.

He laughed, "Are you kidding? That was a graceful landing for him. What about you? Didn't hit your head or anything?" he was joking around, but concerned nonetheless.

"Don't worry, that was one of my more graceful falls of the day too."

"I don't believe that." He said.

"no, it really, really was…at any rate, you were teaching him to ride right? Think you can teach me?"

"If all that's true you might be a harder student than Sora."

"Don't worry, I know the basics. And how to stop."

"Then I guess you'll be a step up from him." he laughed.

He walked to the garage, got out his board and Sora's, then kicked his toward you. You stopped it with your foot, and stepped up on it, getting used to it. Roxas rolled comfortably up next to you, giving your shoulder a push to get you going. He stayed right by your side, keeping a hand on your shoulder to make sure you didn't fall off as you left the cobblestone driveway and hit the main road. It wasn't made of asphalt, it was made of stone, bumpy stone. You put your hand on his(which was on your shoulder) to keep your balance.

"Hey you're pretty good at this. Who taught you?" he asked.

"An old friend, from Midgar. I'm still not very good, but I haven't fallen yet. Your much better about keeping your students vertical. He was…a bit of a tough teacher." You said, tightening your grip as you hit a stone, then loosing as you regained your balance. He didn't even seem to notice the change in surface as you rolled up and down the streets of Travers Town, you however were adjusting constantly.

"So who taught you how to ride?" you asked.

"My older brother." He said.

"Oh? I didn't know you had a brother besides Sora." You said, not really paying attention to the conversation, just trying to keep yourself upright.

"Yeah…he doesn't live at home with us."

"Oh? Why's that? Is he that much older?" You were just making conversation at this point.

"He…didn't want to stay."

"Did he run away?"

"Something like that."

"Oh, that's terrible. Do you know where he is?"

"Around. We have a general idea."

"That's good I suppose. My own brother…my real brother…we don't know where he is…if he's alive. At least you know. Do you miss him?"

He didn't answer for a moment.

"I…we didn't really get along. All the same, it has been a while since I've seen him. But anyway, here we are, come full circle." He said, and sure enough, you were back in front of your house. You were surprised, you had no idea where you were going the entire time, but he was taking you in a large circle around the town. You stopped and picked up the board, handing it to him.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Thank you, see you tomorrow." You replied, walking up to your door, and waving at him. he waved back and hoped back on his skateboard, and heading home. You were curious about his families past, and his mysterious older brother, but you decided that Roxas wasn't especially keen on the subject, so you wouldn't press it.

(Special Scene 3)

You watched as Riku jumped from the tree and closed the window after him. You then saw Sora jumping up and down like a maniac. once he was satisfied he had you attention, he pointed to the ground outside your house. you nodded and went down stairs and walked out onto your front porch.

"Hey S-."

"I didn't know you knew Riku." he said running up to your house.

"I just meet him today, he saved me from Seifer and is little gang."

Sora looked at his feet. "That's Riku for you, always there in the nick of time."

"Yeah, well its always fun to be pushed into a fountain every now and then."

He perked up and said "Hey do you wanna go out for ice cream"

"Sure! Oh…wait, I don't have any money."

"it's fine, I gotcha covered. Maybe I'll give you your special treat early." he said.

"Okay then lets go!"

"Great!" Sora said grabbing your wrist and pulling you down the road. after a few minutes of walking you saw a little stand with a man selling ice cream. You ordered your favorite flavor and Sora got his. He paid for them and then you guys walked to a nearby park. you sat down on the swings eating your ice cream and talking for a good while. then Sora's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Roxas. Hold on I'll put you on speaker."

"No Sora!"

"Too late ." You said.

"Oh, is that ≈≈-." Roxas began, but Sora cut him off.

"So what is it?"

"Mom wants you to come home, she says she wants you to get to bed 'cuz your such a pain in the morning to get up." You laughed.

"Thank you Roxas…he's lying, of course." Sora said quickly hanging up on him.

"Of course." You smiled.

"well I guess we should be going." Sora said.

He walked you home and said goodnight.

(Special Scene 4)

You left your room, deciding to go for a walk. You walked around the block and down the road, not really paying attention to where you were going when someone said your name.

"≈≈≈≈?"

"Huh? Oh, Zexion. Hey." you said turning to see him holding a green recycling bin that he was bringing out to the curb.

"What are you doing here?" he asked setting it down.

"You know, just walking around."

"I see." he said walking over to you.

"Hey Zexion, why did you just duck out on our tour? i was having fun with you." you said.

"You...were having fun...with…me?" he sounded surprised.

"Well yeah, didn't you have a good time?"

"I did, but i didn't think that you were enjoying your time with me. Especially with the way Fair made me out to be like."

"Not at all. I've discovered what a block head he is, he didn't taint my opinion of you at all." you said smiling. You could even see a small smile forming on his lips.

"Well its getting late, shouldn't you be getting home?" he asked.

"Yeah...well...I wasn't paying attention when i was walking down here and-"

"You don't know how to get back?" he guessed.

"You nailed it." you said rubbing the back of your head.

"Well I suppose I could take you home." he said, "that is of course if you want me too." he added quickly.

"Of course...I couldn't get back if I tried."

"Yes, I guess that you do live on the other side of town." he walked you home and you had a pleasant little conversation about nothing at all, and he showed you a few things that Zack left out in our tour.

"Well here we are." he said stopping at your driveway.

"Thanks so much." you said hugging him. He blushed bright red and froze, his arms out in shock.

"For...what?" he asked once he regained composure.

"The tour, taking me home...dealing with Zack for me, i really appreciate it." you said waling to your front door.

"Bye!" you said to him although he was already almost down the street.

(Special scene 5)

you decided to go and see what everyone was up to, so you left your room and headed downstairs. You saw Yuffie and Vincent sitting on the couch watching tv in the front room.

"Where's Zack?" you asked, breaking up their argument on what to watch.

"The balcony." Vincent said.

"What's he doing out there?" you asked.

"Beats me." Yuffie shrugged, channel surfing.

"Well, I'll just be going then." You said, seeing how enraptured she was in the TV and how much Vincent didn't care.

"We'll be here." She waved you off. You shook your head and headed down the hall, finding a set of glass doors, and sure enough you saw Zack was standing out there by himself, looking out over the rail.

You walked outside , "Hey there."

"Oh, ≈≈≈≈, didn't hear you come out." he said.

"Is everything alright? You seem down?"

"Yup, I'm good."

"You don't look so sure." You said, hopping up onto the railing, sitting on it.

"I'm just upset that school is starting." He said.

"That's stupid." You said, and he nudged you.

You lost you balance on the rail and began to fall backwards. "Whoa there." He said, putting a hand on your back. "you always this clumsy?" he asked with a smile as you batted his hand away.

"I am not clumsy."

"Sure you're not."

"I am a gazelle."

"but of course."

"I am." "

Yes. Need I remind you that you fell in the ship, fell into a fountain, fell from a piggyback ride, got hit by the library door, ran into Angeal…twice…then you ran into Gippal, now this."

"I'm not clumsy, I just like to keep everyone on their toes." You huffed.

"Right, so that's what we're calling it now days."

"Anyway." You said irritably, "what's so bad about school?"

"Nothing really, I just worry that I wont have any classes with this creature of grace, this…gazelle? Was it?"

you crossed your arms. "Uh-huh, in that case, good night block head."

"Alright, let's not be too grumpy. Don't let the sun set while your angry and such." He said, as you went back inside.

"Suns already set."

"Not the point."

"Goodnight." You said before closing the door.

"See you tomorrow." He said. And you gently closed the door then hedded off to bed.


	5. Chapter 6

You had finally decided that you would just call it quits for the day and head off to bed. You went into the bathroom connected to your room and brushed your teeth, then adjusted your hair for sleeping before returning to your room and hopping into bed. Then the door opened.

"Oh, hey, ≈≈≈≈, before you go off to bed, here is your new uniform." Tifa said, laying some plain black skirts, white button up shirts, both long and short sleeve shirts, and a dark gray cardigan with two golden rings around the left sleeve, a formal black blazer with gold trimmings, a golden tie and finally set of long black socks.

"Oh please no." You fussed, sitting up in bed, looking over at the dreaded school uniform.

"Don't worry, its not so bad, at least you never have to worry what to wear. And besides, look, these little bands on the sleeves represent what grade your in. It's fun, kind of like they show our rank."

"Oh good. So I'm at the near bottom of the totem pole." You sighed, unable to wait for the day when you would finally graduate.

Oh stop it, there's always the freshmen. Goodnight." She said, closing the door behind her.

You didn't really care about the uniform, your old school had a uniform too, this one at least had some color to it, your old uniform form Midgar was completely gray. You sighed and rolled over, ready to sleep. You didn't really want to go to school, wake up early, or deal with homework, but you decided that you had spent most of your summer hiding in your bed and it was high time to go out and see people. You thought about how your day was, and in no time, you were out like a light.

The next thing you knew, Cloud was standing over you, shaking you awake. "Time to get up." He said, turning on a light on your nightstand. You sat up and rubbed your eyes.

"Sleep well?" he asked, sitting on your bed.

"Well enough." You replied.

"Good, well our parents won't be back from Radiant Garden until later on this week, it's looking like they are having some trouble getting a wedding date set."

"Okay, tell them to take there time, everything should be perfect." You said.

"Alright, I will. Be ready by 8." And with that he got up and walked out of the room to get ready himself. You got up and put on the uniform, it was more comfortable than you would have thought, and though it was plain, you still thought it was better than your old schools. You finished getting ready pretty quickly, and headed down to the kitchen.

You rummaged through the pantry, and found the poptart stash. You sat down and began to munch away when Yuffie waltzed into the kitchen.

"Oh hey." You greeted, not knowing that she was over at your house.

"Morning!" she sang.

"Chipper as ever." You noted, taking another bite of tarty deliciousness. She opened the fridge and began to help her self.

"Looks like we have a rat eating all our food." Cloud said, coming into the kitchen. Yuffie just shrugged as she got out the butter for her toast.

"I left extra early so I could catch you guys this morning, and in doing so, I skipped breaky. Lighten up." She explained, getting out a knife too. After you had all eaten, you decided to garb another poptart for the road.

"Hey ≈≈≈≈, here you go." Cloud said, dropping 5 dollars into your open hand, saying "for lunch. Time to go." And he left the room, for the door you thought. You flung your backpack over your shoulder and went out to the door. You got to the door first, as he went upstairs to get his backpack, and opened it up, coming face to face with Vincent, who had his hand up as though he was going to knock on the door.

"Oh, good morning Vincent." You said to him as he lowered his hand. You saw behind him was Zack, Gippal, and Reno, all deep in conversation. Yuffie popped out from behind you and Cloud joined you as you headed out the door. You couldn't help by notice that they all had three golden rings around their left arms, except for Yuffie and Cloud, who had four, making your two feel quite insignificant.

As you walked up to them, you asked Reno, "Where's Axel?"

"Sleeping…."

"He's always late." Gippal added.

"He's not really a morning person." Zack said. "No one even tries to wake him up anymore, it bad for your health."

"Last year I don't think he showed up to morning announcements once." Gippal chuckled.

"I'm not sure he even knew we had morning announcements." Reno rolled his eyes.

The school was closer than you thought and you made it there by 8:10. After you entered the doors, everyone seemed to go their separate ways, Reno, Zack, and Gippal all went one way, Yuffie, Cloud, and Vincent went the other. You didn't really know where you were going, so you just kinda stood in the middle of the hall, slowly spinning, looking for a sign as to where you needed to go.

"Lost, are we?" a familiar voice asked.

You spun around to see Genesis, "Uh, yeah, I am supposed to go to the auditorium?" you looked around again.

"Simple enough, follow me." He began walking down a seemingly random hall.

"Really? Thanks so much." You said as he led you along.

"Not at all, it's on the way to where I am headed. It'sno trouble." He said, taking you down a hall.

You eventually came to a large opening and saw there were backpacks strewn about, and Riku was standing at some double doors waiting.

"Here we are, if you need anything else, I'm always around." He bowed his head lightly, then walked off.

"Genesis Rhapsodos? Never seen him talk to any lowerclassmen before." Riku said as you walked up.

"What are you doing out here?" you asked.

"Waiting for you, I said I'd meet you here." He said, setting his backpack down on a nearby bench. You put yours next to his and went inside the double doors into the auditorium. The room was filled with a sea of uniforms, and you didn't have a clue where to sit, but luckily, Riku was with you.

You were sitting and talking, asking him if he knew where the lockers were when a funny, almost stuffed looking cat walked up to a microphone on the stage. "Settle down now." He said, and a hush fell over everyone.

"Is that…a talking cat?" you asked.

Riku laughed and said "Yeah, that's Caith Sith. He is the head of announcements and a history teacher."

"Right-o." you said as Caith continued. "We have a very special announcement, but first, are there any new students?"

"W-what?" you stammered, your eyes going wide.

"Really? No new students?" Caith said, trying to goad students to the stage.

"Over here." Riku called, and you turned and stared at him. You stood up and walked into the ails, heading for the stage. A few others stood up as well, but you felt everyone's eyes on you, giving your tummy some nasty butterflies. You turned back to Riku, who looked so pleased with himself. You mouthed an 'I hate you' to him as you climbed the steps to the stage.

Once you were up there and standing awkwardly, Caith began, "Now then, for our special announcement, we have decided that for the benefit of the school, we will be accepting 7 students from another world to temporarily live with us here in travers town. They will be spending this year here, and depending on how things go, we might adopt this as a T.T.A (Travers Town Academy) tradition. Now, would you like to meet all these new faces?" There were some various cheers throughout the audience, and Caith waved 5 students on from the wings of the stage, all around 15-16.

"Okay then, please everyone introduce yourselves." He said, handing the mike to the first person.

"Uh, hello, my name is Kiba Inuzuka." He passed the mike to a girl with long blonde hair, and she said "Hello there, my name is Ino Yamanaka." She thrust the mike rather roughly into the chest of the girl with the pink hair next to her.

"I am Sakura Haruno." She said, handing the mike to a goofy looking kid who took the mike and shouted "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" then he handed the mike to a red head.

"Garra Sabaku." He said, passing the mike to a boy with a ponytail.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara." He passed it to a boy with black hair, who took it and said "Sasuke Uchiha." He said, then he tried to hand it to you.

"Oh, no, I'm not one of the seven." You began when, Caith jumped up in front of you and said, "Well, you're up here because you're new, so why not tell us your name?" he said, handing you the mike.

"I'm ≈≈≈≈≈..." you weren't sure whether you should use your last name, or Strife "Strife." You panicked.

You quickly gave the mike to the girl next to you, and the chain went on until everyone on the stage had gone. Once everyone had finished, you were allowed to go back to your seats. You sat next to Riku and punched him in the arm as you sat.

"What?" he asked while laughing. You waited for the rest of the announcements, then the bell rang. You pulled out a piece of paper that Cloud had given you with your schedule on it.

"What do you have first?" Riku asked.

"Umm…science, with Baralai?" you said looking at the list.

"Baralai? He's a cool enough teacher, but before class, what's you locker number?" he asked, taking your list from you.

"It's not on there." You said, looking over it with him.

"Well then, it looks like we will have to take a side trip to the office." He said.

"Oh no you don't, young man. You will get to class." A strict looking woman said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot at him.

"Sh*t…um, Sora, take ≈≈≈≈ to the office for me?" he said, mumbling the first part, seeing Sora walking over.

"Sure thing." Sora said as the woman pushed Riku into a classroom and then waited outside looking for more of her students to hurry inside. "this way." Sora said, gesturing with his head down a hallway.

The two of you walked for a little bit, talking about random things when you came to a large door. Sora nocked vigorously until someone opened the door.

"Sora? Getting into trouble already?" the man who opened the door asked.

"No, my friend here needed to…uh…what did you need ≈≈≈≈≈?"

"I need to know what my locker number is." You said.

"What's your name?" "≈≈≈≈≈? The last name could be under ≈≈≈≈, or Strife."

"Not to worry, I have it right here." He said, holing a file. "Let's see here…747." He said.

"747?" Sora repeated, "that's right next to Roxas'."

"Really?" you asked.

"Hey, get to class." The man said, and the two of you walked out of the office. Sora led you to your locker, and you threw your junk inside and grabbed your science book.

"What class do you have?" You asked him. "Science." he groaned.

"With Baralai? Me too!" you said, perking up. It was a relief to know someone.

"That's great! I hate that class, but maybe now it wont be so bad." He said, leading you along.

"Why do you hate it?" you asked, following behind him.

"Well, according to everything everyone has said, Baralai is one of the hardest teachers."

"Riku told me he was a cool guy." You said, disappointed.

"Well Riku is brilliant and probably never got less than a 99…plus he's a total suck up." You laughed as Sora opened the door to the classroom. There were only two seats left, and they were on opposite sides of the room. You didn't know where to sit, one of the seats was by the new kid with black hair, and the other was by a blonde kid.

Sora walked over to the guy with black hair and asked, "Mind if I sit?"

"Not on your life." He replied, not even lifting his head form the hand he was resting it on.

"Uh…okay then." Sora said, walking to the seat on the other side of the room, saying, "scoot over Vaan." to the blonde boy.

"Can I sit?" you asked, this being the only seat now. When he didn't say anything, you just sat down. You noticed the blonde girl from the stage turned around from her table and was glaring at you.

"Is that your girlfriend or something? Would you like me to trade seats with her?" you asked, and he raised his head to see who you were talking about.

"absolutely not." He said, finally looking at you, "she's just a strange girl from my old school with an immature crush."

You laughed a little as you saw her face redden, you weren't sure if it was from embarrassment or rage, but you found it humorous nonetheless.

"What was your name again?" you asked.

"Sasuke. You are ≈≈≈≈ right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well it is a pleasure to formally get to meet you. You look much better than you did on the stage. You looked as though you might pass out."

You rubbed the back of your head, "Yeah, I was a little caught off guard. But anyway, what's your world like?" The small smile at the corners of his lips dropped.

"It's not the happiest place for me. What about you? You're not from this world either, are you?"

"No, I'm not. And as for what my world is like, I could say the same as you."

Just then, Baralai walked into the room, apologizing for his tardiness. "Well then, let's get to the syllabus, blahblahblah, talktalktalktlak, yaddayaddayadda, babblebabble, talktalk," after a full class of him talking at you, the bell finally rang.

"So what do you have next?" you asked Sasuke.

"2nd period right? That's when 10th grade has p.e."

"Oh so—"

"Hey Sasuke." Ino said, walking over.

"…Hello…" he said, and she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Okay then." You said as you watched him leave. You then walked back to your locker and saw that sitting on the top shelf were some sweat pants and a t-shit, with a note saying, "Almost forgot, here are your p.e. cloths, love Tifa." You shut you locker and got ready to go to pe.


End file.
